A Machine to Machine (M2M) communication network consists of a plurality of M2M nodes and a bearer network. The M2M nodes realize mutual communication through the bearer network. An M2M node at least includes an Application Entity (AE) or a Common Service Entity (CSE). The AE is a logic unit for executing actual M2M application and the CSE is a logic unit for managing and serving the application. FIG. 1 illustrates a basic architecture diagram of an M2M system. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the M2M system includes an application node 11, an intermediate node 12 and a base node 13, herein the application node 11, the intermediate node 12 and the base node 13 are M2M nodes; the application node 11 is an execution node of the terminal and includes an AE 110, and in actual application, the application node may be a smart electricity meter, a temperature sensing and control sensor, a fire alarm, a smart domestic electrical appliance or the like; the intermediate node 12 is an intermediate device which connects the execution node of the terminal to a network-side server and includes a CSE 120, and in actual application, the intermediate node may be a gateway or the like; the base node is usually the network-side server and includes a CSE 130; and the base node may further includes an AE 110, the AE here may refer to a management platform of an M2M service provider and the AE needs to be registered to the CSE on the base node.
Communication between M2M applications is realized through interaction between CSEs, the M2M applications need to be registered to CSEs, the CSEs also need to be registered to one another and thus the interaction of the M2M applications can be realized through the communication between the CSEs.
In actual application, the AE on the application node needs to be registered to the CSE on the intermediate node instead of the CSE on the base node. In the related art, if an application on the base node needs to search for an application on an application node, a query request needs to be transmitted to all intermediate nodes connected to the base node, the intermediate nodes forward the query request to each application node, and consequently not only a great amount of network resources be consumed, but also the spent time is relatively long. Therefore, in order to facilitate the operation that the AE on the intermediate node can search for an application resource on the application node, a resource notification mode is specially used, a notification resource corresponding to an original application resource on the application node is created on the intermediate node and the notification resource has the same attributes, “search tag” and “original resource address”, as the original resource, and this enables the application on the intermediate node to be capable of conveniently searching for the needed application resource and accessing the original application resource according to the “original resource address”. Correspondingly, an attribute “notified” is created on the original application resource and is used for indicating that the original resource is notified to which remote CSEs.
However, when the base node only needs to query a value of a specific attribute in the original application resource, if the solution of the prior art is adopted, the value of the corresponding attribute can be obtained only after the corresponding original application resource is found according to the address of the original application resource, this query method is quite complex, the query efficiency is low and the waste of the network resource is caused.